Kralas Radio Directives
General information This page contains all of the Kralas radio vocabulary, recordings, and other related data. 'Speaking like Kralas soldiers' When calling out commands, requests, or alerts over the ComNet, one must take great care to speak like a proper Kralas warrior unless they would prefer to get a malcompliance charge and a possible beating. 'Formulation' All Kralas soldiers are heavily taught (threatened) into properly formulating sentences when acknowledging commands or calling out situations. To relay messages quickly, Kralas soldiers speak in small "bursts". These bursts help to quickly and efficiently get what needs to be said in the smallest amount of time possible. 'Examples' Some example sentences are detailed below. When spotting a squad of unknown soldiers "Overwatch, be advised." "Overwatch reads." "Squad of Biotics, non-naturalized. Preparing to clamp." "Overwatch confirms. Code 647/E's. Diagnose. Leader core, out." When engaging Transmetallic suppressed near a vehicle "Overwatch!" "Overwatch reads. Proceed." "Syntheticals are manning a hardpoint!" "Overwatch confirms. Expose Flush. SkyShield is inbound." "Neg. Not necessary! Jurisdiction is contained. Continuing prosecution." "Overwatch confirms. Leader core, out." Vocabulary Command Overwatch/Overseer - The leading commander in charge of a Op. or mission. Tactical C&C - Tactical Command and Control. Outposts, Checkpoints, etc Hardpoint - Any form of a hardened defensive position. Example, "Reinforce that hardpoint." CP - Control Point 'Communications' Blackout - When all communications are cut-off involuntarily. When communications are severed between two forces. 'Defenses' Restrictors - Any form of automated, stationary turrets or personnel deterrents. Viscerator - Any form of automated security drones or Swarmers. Squad tactics Sightlines - Line of Vision/Fire Radials - Field of fire. When a squad lead calls for "Check all radials free," this means that all fields of fire is to be clear of opposition/obstructions. Go Sharp - Move in, suppress, breach. Bouncer - Enemy grenade Extractor - Friendly grenade Inject - Breach, another term for Go Sharp, Move in Expose Flush - To remove enemy opposition from heavy cover. Note: This term is not commonly used as simply saying "Destroy that cover!" relays the same meaning and is easier to say. Dislocate interpose - Split up groups of opposition. Example, "Fire to dislocate that interpose!" VisCon - Short for Visual Confirmation Assault Point - Area of breach/vulnerability in enemy defenses. IE "Assault Point secure, advance!" 'Other Terms' Parasitics - Any form of infectious creature requiring a host to live. Virome - An infected creature. Usually by means of parasitics. Tag Unit - Any form of Hunter-Seeker or Task Force. I.E. - "Overwatch be advised, taking heavy fire. Request SkyShield, alert tag units for requisition." Apply - When asked to "Apply", a unit must give his designation code (Which is usually four or five numbers.) to the requester. I.E. "Unit. Apply" Where you would then respond with, "6690". AirWatch - Any form of SkySword Gunship. SkyShield - Any form of combative S.t.A.B or Space Vessel. Bodypack - Any form of portable, standard-issue medkits. Boomer - A Dropship. Bio-Signal - The most important enemy against intruders. A bio-signal is the vital system that watches over a Kralas soldier's heart rate. Should the soldier be struck down, a loud whine over their COmNet and external vocoder is heard. This whine transmits over the ComNet radio to all Kralas soldiers in the area. This is followed by "Unit down at sector/block, *Insert location here*". This usually ruins surprise attacks, but can be exploited by non-lethally taking out guards. Bio-Signals are deactivated when in a large battle. Infestation Zone - Heavily controlled sector/area/region by opposition Prosecute - To engage in combat Jurisdiction - Kralas-controlled borders Malcompliance - Not obeying commands. This applies to either intruders or xenophobes who are not following Kralas protocols. Final Team Unit Backup (FTUB or Final Team Unit) - Second-to-last remaining fireteam or squad member. Example - "7761 is final team unit backup, request reserve activation." Reserve Activation (Units) - Reinforcement team or units. Stimdose - Any form of on-board or external stimulant like morphine or Black Dust Ripcord - To retreat at a sprint. Highpoints - A tactical, defensive area. Example, "All perimeter units, displace to internal highpoints and prepare for final prosecution." Clamp - To restrict access to; Provide protection Malignant - Individual convicted of multiple anti-civil violations. Subject is contagious and contains devised behavioral pattern. This can also apply to hostile forces. I.E - All GPT's, we have malignants in the area. Move in to pacify. GPT/CPT - Ground Proection Teams/Civil Protection Teams Inoculate - To protect or safeguard from a threat. Diagnose - Determine whether a non-Kralas force is hostile/malignant/combat effective. Stabilize - To restore order to a situation by any means necessary. Contain - To clamp off entrances of an area and confine the situation to a certain area. Biotic Non-naturalized - General term for a newly-found, often hostile race. This is used when the Kralas do not know the name to an alien species. Solidify - To fortify a position. Solids - Ballistic weapons/rounds Power(ed) - Energy weapons/rounds Amputate - To kill off, execute. Biotic - The general term for a non-Kralas lifeform. DB - Dead Body. 'Radio Codes' 647(E) - Intruder, Suspicious signal 647/D - Armed intruder 11-99 - Officer/Soldier down. 10-99 - Officer/Soldier wounded 10-7 - Patroller off duty 10-8 - Patroller on duty Code 100 - Conflict resolved, no trouble. 10-107 - Usually an intruder that's been spotted. Other times, a criminal like space pirate. 10-78 - Request immediate reinforcements. 11-44 - Assesment team. Usually sent in when a conflict is resolved to clean up stragglers. 10-14 - Holding position. 10-20 - My/your/it's location. 10-103 - Disturbance. Suspicious activity in guarded area. 10-50 - Patrol a sector/block/district 11-6 - General code for a civilian being malcompliant. 10-108 - In pursuit/Is firing. 10-30 - Dead body. 2-43 - Assault on Protection Team/soldier. 10-65 - Awaiting for orders. 10-15 - Contact 603 - Unauthorized access to restricted block/sector 1-87 -Off-grid. IE: "Suspect is now 1-87." 99 - Reckless operation 'Xenophobe terms ' These terms are used should the Kralas ever fight these races. Other times, they are simply referred to by their species name. Rex - Any form of Sauran Viromes - Any form of Biomatter Warpers - Any form of Rach Piranhas - Any form of Asanian Syntheticals - Transmetallic Beakers - Kastalians Sociocides - Margan Compensators/Shorties - Luminarians Capitalists - Repzork Goblins - Zaretians Warriors - IAE Walking Sticks - Nalstros Rankers - Gronian Imperium Kriegs - Miir Category:Kralas